Storm Among the Barbarians
by Acoustic Ghost
Summary: 2 weeks after the Kyuubi sealing, the Council, Sarutobi, and the Sannin have decided that Naruto's fate is to be a weapon, choosing option 2, she flees the elemental Nations, beyond the reach of all Shinobi and into a world of monsters, magic, and Barbarians. (Experiment Story)
1. Outsiders of the Clan

Cat: Naruto X Clash of Clans

Title: Storm Among the Barbarians

Rating: M

Pairing: NarutoX Archer, F Goblin, Valkyrie,

Summary: 2 weeks after the Kyuubi sealing, the Council, Sarutobi, and the Sannin have decided that Naruto's fate is to be a weapon, choosing option 2, she flees the elemental Nations, beyond the reach of all Shinobi and into a world of monsters, magic, and Barbarians.

What up Everyone Acoustic Ghost here and to be honest I'm surprised that NO ONE at least on has done it. We have RWBY and others but not Naruto. I had to put it up, just to say that I AM THE FIRST TO DO IT!

And with that out the way I'm going to get started.

"Don't underestimate the power of out Clan," speech

" _All I wanted was for my son to grow in peace," Thought_

" **Whirlwind blitz!" Demon/God/ Boss Summons speech/ attacks**

I do not own Naruto or Clash of Clans, but I did make sevreal OC's.

00000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 0: Outsiders in the Clan**

 **Location: Western Continet**

 **place: Beach**

 **Time: Early morning**

The Beach just east of the clan's Village/ Base of operation's offered a reprieve for Clan Chieftain and lord of everything for 100 miles in all directions from the top of the Mountains to the north, to the plains of the south. The Chieftain was a large man, standing at 6'5", his black hair fell to his shoulders in a warrior's braid, dark green eyes, tribal tattoos lined both arms and his chest, baggy pants and no shirt, but he had custom adamant- the rarest medal in the world- stomach armor. Sitting on the ground before him was his personal weapon, a clay-more made of the strongest steel. Orge the IV, son of Orge the III and Cordite the great Witch.

While many of the villagers loved him his life was currently empty. Last Winter was harsh and had claimed both his Wife and newborn son. The code of the clan was their was no room for the weak. Even with such a thing drilled into his head since he was a child it was still heard to know that he lost them.

Walking along the beach a bit further, he soon stopped as he came upon the wreckage of a ship. It wasn't large enough to be an attack vessel. A scouting ship maybe. Narrowing his eyes he drew his blade, and walked close. As he did he heard the sounds of a babe. Walking around the bend he saw two figures. A babe and a woman in her early 20's with long red hair and a strange green dress. He approached and looked at the woman. He put his hand on her and felt that she had a fever. Looking to the babe he himself was fine, just crying.

Lifting the woman in his arms and over her shoulder he gathered the babe in his hands, before charging to the village healer. Once he came to the village several villagers gathered to see what their chef had brought with him. Once they were dropped at the Healers house he called his head scout.

"Brutus!" yelled Ogre.

"Yes my King," said a rather small man. He stood at 5'4" smaller then most people, but useful.

"Take a scouting ship out to the waters and make sure she isn't a slave from one of the Sea clans conclaves, or a mistress of another clan," said Orge.

"Orge I have known you for many years. Why bring this up?" asked Brutus.

Reaching into his pocket he produced a small bandanna with a symbol that looked like a leaf. Brutus took the bandanna and looked it over. It was unlike any symbol he had ever seen in his life. Having fought beside his brother in arms for more then two decades he knew the lands of the Continent fairly well as well as all the Barbarian clan signs and symbols.

"I'll send scouts out immediately. I'll see if any of the Coastal villages know anything about this. The Sea Clans don't deal in Slaves since that requires to much up keep," said Burtus.

"Could it be a new, upstart clan?" asked Orge.

Upstart clans were not uncommon. In fact many of the Bigger clans often broke off into satellite clans to expand their territory. Currently the biggest clan on the conteniet were the dependents of Odin. They had over 3000 people in their main City Alone! Not to mention 23 Satellite clans that encompassed over 500 miles of Territory within the 2000 miles that made of the 'Barbaric lands'. Even the Kingdom didn't want to face them.

"Could be. We will have to wait for the Maiden to awaken to know for sure Orge," said Brutus.

 **Location: Village**

 **Place: Healers Hut**

 **Time: unknown**

Kushina didn't open her eyes. Her body was still weak, but her senses had returned to her several hours ago. All the training she did had benefits. First while she could hear, the voices were muffled and sounded off to her ears. Next while she was not a sensor ninja she could feel that several of the people here were powerful. The strongest 'Chakra' she felt came from a person who was close to her. He was almost as powerful as Minato in raw power alone!

She heard her son... her baby boy crying. She heard him cry before, but was unable to do anything about it. He was often taken care of by someone who had... 'pure' chakra running though their veins. She had also been checked out by someone with Jonin level Chakra. Probably checked to see if she was a threat.

"You can awaken now Lass. I could honestly say that it took me several moments to notice that you were awake" said a rather gruff voice.

Opening her eyes she looked at the man who sat in a chair cutting an apple with a small knife as a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, breast feed her son. Kushina narrowed her eyes before a chain shot out of her body and at the woman. The man grabbed the chain with ease. Kushina focused and made spikes jet out. Stabbing the man in the hand. He looked as if he wasn't even phased by the attack.

"So Gorega was correct. You do have 'Creation Mana' as well as Elemental Mana. That is quite rare and interesting," said the man as dark chakra was channeled into his hand and he crushed the chain,

"P..ut my... s...son down," said Kushina.

"Be at peace sister. You are safe," said the blonde as she laid a sleeping Naruto into a crib.

The man helped her sit up before handing her water. Kushina drank greedily, before putting it down. She looked at the two figures. "Where am I? Who are you?" asked Kushina.

"My name is Orge. I am Chieftain of this village and ruler of everything within 100 miles. Now I have questions of my own," said Orge.

Kushina nodded. "Then take a seat Orge-sama. This is going to be a bit of an explanation," said Kushina.

"I have nothing but time... I never got your name," said Orge.

"Kushina. My son is Naruto. We are fromer residents of the Elemental Nation. More spacficlly the Village hidden in the Leaves," said Kushina.

00000000000000000000000000

And cut. So this was honestly stuck in the back of my head and is part of I guess the "Empire Verse". Its an entire verse where naruto either becomes a King, Leader of a village, Hell King of the WORLD. I've had like three different kingdoms titles in works that I only keep in my 'extra folder'

If this does good i'll keep it up. If not. Oh well. I hope you guys enjoy this.


	2. Growing up a Barbarian

Cat: Naruto X Clash of Clans

Title: Storm Among the Barbarians

Rating: M

Pairing: NarutoX Archer, F Goblin, Valkyrie,

Summary: 2 weeks after the Kyuubi sealing, the Council, Sarutobi, and the Sannin have decided that Naruto's fate is to be a weapon, choosing option 2, she flees the elemental Nations, beyond the reach of all Shinobi and into a world of monsters, magic, and Barbarians.

"Don't underestimate the power of out Clan," speech

" _All I wanted was for my son to grow in peace," Thought_

" **Whirlwind blitz!" Demon/God/ Boss Summons speech/ attacks**

Welcome to the second chapter of this story. Literally i couldn't get it out of my head. My primary focus is still Son of the Witch: Vol II, but i'll be doing this on the side. Now as far as this story takes place. It takes place in a more gritty and Dark version of the 'Clash Universe'. I'm thinking of adding either a Dark Elf, Elf, Giantess, or another fictional create to Naruto;s harem. Let me know what you guys think.

 **ReadingAngel:** I'm glad you enjoyed it.

 **Jablanco:** Glad you enjoyed the story.

00000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 1: Growing up a Barbarian**

 **Location: Dalr Village**

 **Place: Training Grounds**

 **Time: Early Morning (7 years later)**

Orge stood before the children of the Village with Burtus, the Scouting Master, Victora the Healing Master, Andre the Warrior Master, Ares the Hunting master and Finally Kushina the 'Mana' Master. Kushina had only been the 'Mana' Master for about 3 years now. After the previous Mana master died she- as the one with the strongest mana- was granted the title, even though she was an Outsider, but Orge quickly rectified that of the other Mana users, less they forfeit their lives. (1)

Before them were the 160 children of the village, captured slaves, and those sent from Allied/protected villages to learn under them. Sitting in the front of the children was Kushina's own child and one of that Orge was looking forward to taking into battle one day. Naruto grew fast and he grew strong. His blonde tresses was long and spiky with red tips, purple eyes, three whisker like marks on his face that made him quite popular to the girls and older women. Kushina had even been propositioned for Naruto's hand several times. However thanks to the rules of the Clan, a member could not engage in sex or sexual activities until their first 'Blooding'.

"Welcome Young ones. Under the Banner of our village, Those of Dalr. You will be tried in all applications of combat, hunting, Mana use, and other such thing to determine your place in our village or our surrounding villages," said Orge.

Many children tried to steel themselves before Orge's might, but they were lambs before a Dire Wolf. Even Naruto who had known Orge as his uncle for several years was having a hard time not shaking before the man's might. Many knew Orge as a kind man to his people, but was a beast come to life on the fields of war and blood. This was the man who stood before them. Each child was given basic instruction with a sword, bow, and Mana.

"Pick a group you think will be suited for your training and be prepared to train for the next several years in all aspects of the village. After your 13th year of life.

As they were split up and and sent off to trainers Naruto landed in Andre's group. Naruto ended up several boys and one girl. Naruto looked at this girl and was actually surprised. Most women stuck to the jobs of farming, cooking, hunting, and scouting. All members of the clan had to be adaptable at whatever chore or job was needed to be done. The girl had pixie cut pink/purple hair, blue eyes wearing shorts, and a green tunic.

The man the children stood before was Andre the Dark Wolf. Andre's oldest friend and The duo had entered their first blooding together. They were bound as brothers of battle.

"Alright Young ones I am Andre the Dark wolf," said the Man. "I have survived many battles with but a sword and my desire to be the strongest. By the time I finish with you, you two shall be as Strong as I myself or even Lord Orge," said Andre.

The children were each handed a wooden sword. Once a weapon was in their hand they were instructed what to do with their blades. The next 10 years would be interesting.

 **Location: Outsikirts of Dalr Village**

 **Place: Forest**

 **Time: Noon (10 years later)**

An explosion sent a young man flying, before he managed to right himself by sticking to the tree. Looking up he barely managed to raise his dagger in time to stop the attack from the tree above him. Narrowing his purple eyes, he jumped away and raised his right hand

" **Greater Wind Bolt!"** yelled the figure as he fired off a green energy blast that impacted the figure in their chest and sent the into the tree.

The figure rose a drew an arrow from her thigh holster and knocked it before firing at the warrior. The arrow was close, but the warrior took his blade and cut it in half, before rushing the girl and pinning her to the tree and putting a dagger to her throat.

"Yield!" growled the young warrior.

"By the gods I yield," said the figure, only to have her hood pulled down to reveal shoulder length pink/purple hair that fell to the middle of her back, purple eyes, and full lips. She only stood at 5'4" with a thin body, but if you felt her arms, legs, and stomach you would see that it was all lean muscle. On her chest were a pair of perfectly rounded C-cup breasts, the ass and hips attached to her legs made many males want her. Many members of the clan wanted to mate with her.

The male chucked, before removing his own hood and lowered his face mask revealing a blonde haired male. He stood taller then her at 6'1" and compacted muscle, black pants, a belt with a banner attached to his belt and, a black skin tight tunic a cloak with a hood and mask.

"Your got sloppy there Artemis," said Naruto with a smirk. "Were this a real battle you would be dead,"

"Maybe I was thinking that you'd ravage me on the spot and make me your pleasure slave. You've threatened as much in the past," said Artemis bringing her lips close to Naruto and kissing him.

Naruto's hands went to her hips and lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around him. Artemis and Naruto had been secret mates for a while now. In public they would act as nothing more then comrades, but when alone they would kiss, grope, and touch. They hadn't gone beyond that, respecting tradition of the blooding. Even though both were age 17 they had yet to see their first blooding. Most Barbarians were blooded by their 15th year of life.

For the past 10 years nothing had happened that required Orge to dispatch the Young warriors, mana users, and Archers to battle. Not even a sign of Orcs in the boarders. Should it go another year of 'Peace' as Orge said they would go battle a rival territory and initiate their own blooding event.

Pulling away from the soft feel of his soon to be lovers lips Naruto looked at Artemis in her eyes, the lust and want were there, but they could do-nothing about it for now.

"We should return to the village soon Naruto. Im sure your mother means to train you in the art of runes," said Artemis fixing her skirt.

Naruto nodded. "Your right. Who would have thought that my mother was the first Rune Master of the clan," said Naruto.

The duo walked back to the village not allowing themselves to give away anything.

 **Location: Dalr**

 **Place: Town Hall- Masters Chambers**

 **Time: Noon**

The Town hall was essentially the main base of operations for the village as well as a Safe haven during a siege. The Hall was close to 1000 feet long and 300 feet wide, at all four cornors were towers that were each 70 feet tall. Each tower served a purpose. The Masters Chamber sat in the upper North tower of the Town Hall. (2)

The room in the tower was large with large clear class windows that allowed light into the room as the seats were arranged with the Chieftains seat facing the door, The Mana master to the left, The Scout master ot the right, The head Healer to the far left and the Master Warrior to the far right, and the Master of the Hunt would normally stand guard behind the Chef, but Ares was currently out on a hunt with her younger Hunters. Others were only allowed to attend meetings that involved the village. For battle and outside politics only these five were allowed entry.

Currently Orge, Kushina, Brutus, and Andre sat in attendance. Victora was on the ground tending to a boy who was bleeding from a wound to his head and back.

Orge narrowed his eyes in annoyance as the leaders of the village gathered before the sole survivor of a town a days walk away stood before them.

"What happened boy?" asked Orge his rage well hidden from the others.

The young male, no older then an unblood youth bowed at one knee before the Cheftian. "Lord Orge... a night ago my village was attacked by a gan of Goblins. We had reason to believe that they were setting up shot in our area. Our Village elder planned to approch you when we had their location pinned down. Before we could finish our survey we were attacked.

"The Elder and all our warriors were killed, sevreal women and children were taken as slaves... Please save them my lord!" yelled the boy.

"What do you think Burtus Kushina?" asked orge.

"Hard to say Orge. The last time a clan of rouge goblins was spotted was nearly 15 years ago in the Domain of Descendants. Depending on the race we are facing would require more information," said Brutus.

"If the enemy is just Goblins then the warriors of the village were weak. Compared to the Undead Orcs, Dark Elves, Giants, and other demons of this land they should have be an easy victory," said Kushina before smirking. "However I say this is a good time for a blooding,"

Gone was the humble woman from the Elemental Nation who believed in monogamy and love. In her place was a savage of a woman who had little qualms about many things. Over the years Kushina had taken her fair share of lovers. Men and women alike. The clan had no real policy on sex, Be they same Sex or opposite, besides blooding and People were were mated/Married for alliance reasons. Outside of that sex was just a thing used to release stress.

Kushina had actually taken both Orge and Burtus to bed before. While Orge was content to just have Sex every now and then, Brutus wanted to mate with Kushina. Kushina had told him that she had no plans of having another child and Brutus already had 7 sons and 4 daughters. (3)

"I won't send them out yet. Brutus take a team of Young scouts and find that damn village. I want a report in 2 days. Andre get the senior warriors ready for battle and prepare the Young ones. If we are facing run of the mill Goblins this will be the perfect time to check and see if they are ready for our way of life," said Orge.

Kushina, Brutus, and Andre rose from their seats and bowed to the Leader of their village, before they made their way out to fufill their duties.

 **Location: Goblin Camp (Defeated village)**

 **Place: Center of the village**

 **Time: late evening**

The Goblin camp wasn't big and the wooden walls wouldn't hold up to a large force, but several guard towers and traps would see that they were the lords of this river and forest. The village they managed to attack had several good looking females to take captive and use to breed several new kin for their clan. In fact a female Goblin oversaw the males as they had their way with several females.

The Goblin overlooking them stood at 4'3" taller then normal, even though she was on her 20th year of life. This was due to the fact that she was in fact 1/3rd human. As opposed to her father who was Half human and stood at a record breaking 5'1", pixie cut blue hair with strands over her left eye, her dark blue eyes were a nice contrast bronze-green, thanks to her human blood she didn't inherit the sharp patruding fangs of her kin, with large D-cup breasts and a large ass to match and even though she had given birth twice her body was still fit and lean. Benefits of Goblin blood in her vains, wearing a black leather thong that had a belt attached to her hips and waist that held her twin curved daggers, black leather bikini top that was so tight her massive breasts looked like they were going to spill out, leather thigh high boots, steel shin and forearm guards and finger less gloves. This was Eevo Gearbite, the strongest warrior of her Kin in the area.

"Hey Eevo come and enjoy one of these females!" yelled a random goblin as he came inside a female, before pulling out and switching targets.

Eevo smirked. "No thank you. Someone has to stand guard over your worthless arses while you enjoy those worthless humans," said Eevo

"Did you forget your own mother was a worthless human Eevo?" asked her father. Chief Goblin of their Clan. He was a hulking figure compared to others of their clan. He had svreal tattoos on his body and his cut pratruded from his body. Being close to 120 years old as well as being prime father to the Clan was taking it's toll on his body. This was Cheif Keld.

However it was the blood that dripped from his mechtete and the large cock that was currently on display to tell her all she needed to know. After all she had been turned into the Clans Plaything a few times for disobedience and punishment. Several times Keld had left her body devoid of feeling after having his way with her. Of course several of her sisters deceased and alive had had similar experiences with Keld.

"Did you have to rape the body after decapitation her or before?" asked Eevo. "It's a rather disgusting habit to rape a dead body father,"

Keld glared at her before grabbing her by her hair and forcing her to her knees in front of his cock. Eevo glared at him, but a solid snack of his backhand told her that he was not to be tested.

"Remeber you place Eevo. Either beside me as my second, or under me as another hole to fill with my seed!" growled Keld, his grip on his blade tightening. "You wouldn't be the first child of mine I would have executed or impregnated,"

Eevo opened her mouth and did as she was instructed to. It was not in her best interest to not test her father Keld the Krazed anymore then she already did.

00000000000000000000000000

This was fun to write. So quick note to everyone. I do like Dark stories to some degree and some of the Lore behind Clash of Clans in Pretty damn dark. This was originally suppose to be 2 chapters, but I dislike writing parts about childhood training.

A/N

1: I know Kushina being the 'Mana Master' for only 3 years is a short time, but I felt that it would be best

2:think of the Jedi temple only more simplistic and not made to be a towering building.

3: I know it's a really unpopular choice to have Kushina in bed with anyone but Minato or Naruto, but I really wanted to chance Kushina from her standard self that other fictions use.


	3. The Blooding Pt 1

Cat: Naruto X Clash of Clans

Title: Storm Among the Barbarians

Rating: M

Pairing: NarutoX Archer, F Goblin, Valkyrie,

Summary: 2 weeks after the Kyuubi sealing, the Council, Sarutobi, and the Sannin have decided that Naruto's fate is to be a weapon, choosing option 2, she flees the elemental Nations, beyond the reach of all Shinobi and into a world of monsters, magic, and Barbarians.

"Don't underestimate the power of out Clan," speech

" _All I wanted was for my son to grow in peace," Thought_

" **Whirlwind blitz!" Demon/God/ Boss Summons speech/ attacks**

What's up everyone. Here with the third part of this story. If your waiting on the next chapter of Son of the Witch: VOL II. It's delayed by a day or two. It will be out by eitehr Monda or Tuesday. On to the reviews

 **OzeroomegaOuroboros:** You have a long ass Name. Aside from that I think I will. Dark Elf, Elf, Giantess, and another fictional race that i'm not sure on. Vampire, Wolf Folk, Dragon Kin or something along those lines. I'll make a poll for it or something. I'm leaning towards Wolf Folk though.

 **Hollowmask100, The Black entiry, Brachiosaurus:** Thanks for the support.

00000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 2: The Blooding Pt 1**

 **Location: Dalr Village**

 **Place: Town Hall**

 **Time: two days after the Master Meeting**

Naruto and Artemis stood with what was to be the battle Platoon that was to attack and eliminate the Goblins. In the entire group of 70 only 7 of them were senior warriors. Before them was Orge.

"As you know A village a days walk was attacked by Goblins. Goblins tend to stay in a village they have defeated for about three days to several weeks before moving on. We have already used two days scouting them out. By tonight they will be dead and defeated at your feet!" yelled Orge getting yells from the unblooded.

Brutus walked forward. "We have determined that the entire Goblin force is made up of nothing more then 100 Goblins. The biggest threat would be their Chieftain. He his a half Human and even has a bounty on his head. Keld the Krazed. The bounty on his head was put out by the International Guild. He is a rabid beast with sword skills that are not to be underestimated.

Kushina walked forward. "Gather your weapons and Elixir. Be prepared for any and all things that can happen in this battle. Should you fall you will be remembered, but for a night and be lost to history without fame, glory, or ever being blooded," said Kushina.

"You are to gather your weapons and met at the Forest, before making your way to the Goblin camp. Total Annihilation is our goal, but feel free to take any spoils of war," said Orge, before raising his hand. "Dismissed!"

The gathered warriors branched off to do their own thing. Naruto made his way to his mother. Kushina removed her twin daggers and presented them to Naruto. "Along side a regular sword I want you to carry Glory and Infamy with you.

Naruto took the black and white sheathed blades and put them on his waist. He quickly drew them and did a few moves. The grip was off badly. No they were made for his mother's more danty and skilled hands not his powerful large hands. Naruto returned the blades to their sheath before he hugged his mother. Hugging was not a sign of weakness, but to be seen as what would be a final moment between Families if the worst came to pass on the battlefield.

"Come back blooded and with many conquests my only son," said Kushina giving Naruto her blessing to do as he pleased.

"Naruto! We are preparing to depart!" yelled Artmis.

Naruto turned away from his mother and bid her Adue before leaving with his fellow warriors.

 **Location: Dalr Territory**

 **Place: Goblin Camp**

 **Time: Early Evening.**

Eevo awoke in her bed. She winced in pain as she felt her cheek. Reaching into her mouth she pulled out a broken tooth. It would take at least a week for it to grow back. Not the first time her father had decided to beat the hell out of her while having his way with her.

Rising she quickly dawned her cloths and made her way of her hut. As she did she noticed that several of the lower ranked Goblins looked at her in lust. They could look all they wanted, none would dare to touch her. Her two sons had been born from her with different father's. She didn't know who the father's were as both her sons were born out of punishments from her father. The first at the age of 14 when she disobeyed an Order from an Elder of another STRONGER clan. Both clans had taken her for 7 days straight. The other punishment was two years ago after she allowed a human to live and mortally wound her Elder brother. After that Her 18 brothers took turns on her. Even though she was the second strongest warrior in the clan her father had been adeaiment that he not 'Give her child' According to him he didn't want to sire a child that had the power to kill him.

Goblins were different from humans on several levels and not just physically either. Morally, Socially, Magic wise, the way they waged battle. Everything about them was different. However Eevo was one of the rare Goblins that blurred the line. Goblins were one of the three sub-sets of 'Demi-human's that existed the other two were Orcs and Trolls. Each-like Goblins- with their own subset of humans.

Walking over to a pair of Goblins moving a large amount of items and treasure she stopped before them. "Where is Keld?" asked Eevo.

"He's taken up residence in the town hall. After punishing you he allowed himself to retire. He said that he wished not to be disturbed by anyone, even you Eevo," said one of the Goblins.

Eevo spit as her eyes narrowed. "Is that so? What about our Defenses?"

"We have a group guarding the river entrance as well as a group guarding the Gates," said the second Goblin.

Eevo nodded. "Understood. I have things to do,"

 **Location: Dalr Territory**

 **Place: Outside Goblin Camp.**

 **Time: Shortly before final light**

The goblins tasked with guarding the camp were always annoyed. Guard duty was one of the biggest disappointments a goblin could handle. Duties such as guard, food prep, body disposal. Those were reserved for Low bloods in Goblin society. At least that's what these three thought. None of them had manged to deal any real damage when they took over the village and therefore not allowed to have any on the human women, or even the afterthoughts of the conquest.

It annoyed them to no end. The three sat around a fire, playing cards. As they grumbled and bitched about their lot in life they never heard the whsitleing of arrows as the 7 defense towers were all brought down at once. As they no longer had coverage a lone figure rushed out of the tree line and hurls a small round iron ball with a lit fuse. The ball landed before them before exploding into hundreds of pieces. The explosion alerted the Goblins inside the walls that they were now under attack.

"Charge!" yelled One of the elder warriors.

From the trees burst the Young warriors eger for their first kill! The Goblins pushed open the gates and rushed to meet their attackers with force. Naruto jumped into the air and stabbed downward into the head of a goblin with his mother's blade, pulling the blade back it was coated in a sticky green liquid, Spinning around he lopped of the head of two goblins, before throwing one of the blades into another goblin He charged forward and cut into several Goblins as he retrieved his Blade. A yell of a charging Goblin made Naruto turned only for the Goblin to met his end at the hands of a Artemis.

"Watch yourself!" yelled Artemis notching another arrow and releasing it. It struck true as it hit a Goblin in the head.

Naruto drew a small throwing knive and throw it into a Female Goblin's head that was about to jump out a tree at Artemis

"Watch yourself as well!" yelled Naruto

Charging into the camp where the Fighting had already managed to spark a blaze in one of the houses. Every young warrior had a target in mind during their first battle. It was the leader of whoever they were fighting. Dalr battle Law started that the one who took the head of the leader got first pick of the spoils of battle. Naruto was determined to be the one to get the pick.

He stopped as a female charged at him and drew two twin curved daggers. Naruto blocked the attack from the left as his mother's blade glowed blue. Poison! Naruto jumped back and raised his hand

" **Double Maxium! Greater Fire Bolt!** " yelled Naruto firing off a fire blast that was the size of a cannon ball with wisps of smoke coming off of it.

the woman crossed her arms! **"Iron Skin!"** yelled the woman as the ball impacted her and sent her backwards. Her arms were smoking, but otherwise she was fine.

"Iron Skin? A martil Art skills. Not many people study that combat spell since it's a defensive spell," said Naruto as he got into a stance.

The woman smirked. "A human who knows his stuff. Tell me your name Human?" asked the woman.

"Naruto, son of Kushina and the world Storms," said Naruto.

"Eevo. Warrior Naruto I will send you to the afterlife!" yelled Eevo.

Naruto smirked. "Thorn Bind!" yelled Naruto as he sidestepped Eevo and touched her back. Thick thorny vines erupted from her back and wrapped around her arms and legs.

Eevo glared at Naruto. "FIGHT ME!" yelled Eevo struggling against the bonds as they cut into her skin.

"Even if I don't kill your chef, as the one who captured you I have you on rite of conquest. Once the battle is finished I'll take you to my bed," said Naruto.

Eevo frowned, before looking to the main hall. "Father... Keld is in the Main Hall. If you wish to kill him, Magic will be your best bet as Keld has never bothered to learn spells," said Eevo.

"Why tell me this?" asked Naruto.

Eevo smirked. "I hate that bastard and want to see him to burn in the pits of hell," said Eevo.

Naruto said not another word as he ran to met Keld in battle.

00000000000000000000000

And cut. So I know people want to see the Battle with Keld this chapter, but I'm currently behind with my Other story Son of the Witch: Vol II which I have to update here eitehr Monday or Tuesday which are my WWE days so I can keep on schedule somewhat.


	4. The Blooding Pt 2

Cat: Naruto X Clash of Clans

Title: Storm Among the Barbarians

Rating: M

Pairing: NarutoX Archer, F Goblin, Valkyrie,

Summary: 2 weeks after the Kyuubi sealing, the Council, Sarutobi, and the Sannin have decided that Naruto's fate is to be a weapon, choosing option 2, she flees the elemental Nations, beyond the reach of all Shinobi and into a world of monsters, magic, and Barbarians.

"Don't underestimate the power of out Clan," speech

" _All I wanted was for my son to grow in peace," Thought_

" **Whirlwind blitz!" Demon/God/ Boss Summons speech/ attacks**

The Stories are going to be updated slowly for the foreseeable future as my Wife needed to use my Laptop for School work. I'll update when I can so my usual Satruday/Sunday uploads will be slow at best.

 **Persues12:** Thanks and I think you'll like it.

 **Theraven064:** Spoilers

00000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 3: The Blooding Pt 2**

 **Location Dalr Territory**

 **Place: Goblin Camp**

 **Time: night**

Keld the Krazed had 120 years of battle expedience. He had killed men, Elves, trolls, Giant folk, and other such creatures. He wasn't always the powerful warrior of his clan. No he started out as nothing but a flunky to the previous chief... His father. He remembered watching as his father took his mother several times. How his mother would always look to him with a damn smile on her face. He grew to despise the woman, he despised his father, and he hated his clan. So when he came to power in his late 50's he knew that he would never allow one of his children to grow so weak, or surpass him. Even then Eevo was close to passing him in power so he had to constantly put her back in her place.

Hearing the sounds of battle and knowing that someone was fool enough to come after him He grabbed his machete with such a wicked edge that it looked like it had chipped in several places, he raised his sword and slashed downwards at the entrance to the hall. The figure who was to be his opponent rolled into the hall and just behind him and out of reach of his blade. Righting himself the figure lunged at him with a thrust of a twin blade. Blocking the attack Keld punched the figure in the face and sent him away. He was taller then Keld and had blond locks that looked like they belonged to the sun.

"you and yours got some nerve attacking us whelp," said Keld. Turning to his attacker. "You'll be spared a quick death as I have to save those worthless things that call themselves goblins outside,"

Naruto stood up and looked at Keld. "Your one to talk about nerve. You attacked a Village under Dalr protection. Did you not think we would retaliate in favor Keld?" asked Naruto getting low for a speed fight.

Keld Smirked. "So you know who I am. Then you know I've killed Men of the Kingdom, warriors, Knights, Monks! They all died before my hand and this blade!"

Naruto smirked. "If that's the case I have no need to hold Back. **Lesson 1: Armed Taijutsu!** " said Naruto as he rushed at Keld like a bullet.

It was only years of experience and predictions that allowed him to keep his head as he ducked and did a back swing at Naruto! Naruto flipped over the attack, before thrusting his left blade at Keld. Keld managed to move to the side, but in what was a display of acrobatics that only fabled assassins had Naruto flipped upside down and landed a kick to Keld's head that sent him flying into the wall and creating a massive in the wall. Sliding out of it Keld opened his eyes and looked around for the Blond only to frown as he detected no trace of him.

" **Lesson 2: Genjutsu**. Personally I have little talent for this art as does my mother, but it's Useful for invisibility on a single target. And that brings me to **Lesson 3: Ninjutsu... RASENGAN!** " yelled Naruto as he appeared before Keld and slammed a ball of magic into his Chest

Keld Screamed as the ball grinned into his chest. While he had natural magic resistance this was on a level far above that! Even with the resistance it was like something was twisting on his body. Keld throw up blood as the attack stopped and he fell to the ground in pain. He got to his knees as Naruto put his sword to his throat.

"Damn you! You filhty Human! I have lived for 120 years. I'm older then you stronger then you! You were just a lucky brat!" growled Keld.

Naruto smirked. "You were just unlucky with me. While the others know basic skills of... what did my mother call them... Shinobi and Kunoichi I learned everything from my mother about our Family fighting style... To that end say hello to the Grim Reaper for me," said Naruto as he slit Keld's throat.

As the blood drained from Keld and life left his eyes naruto sighed in annoyance. He couldn't believe that it took someone 120 years to kill that dumbass

 **Location: Dalr territoy**

 **Place: Outside the Hall**

 **Time: Late evening**

Eevo and a few other surviving female goblins sat before Orge and chosen Masters. Apparently they had followed behind the 'Blooding Group' in case they couldn't cut it. In the battle they had actually Lost a good chuck of their people. About 24 deaths, 30 injures that would require medical care, and the rest were fine to complete the Blooding.

" Young Warriors of Dalr... Today you are no longer blooded whelps who's hands we need to held! Now you are Warriors under my name! Orge!" yelled Orge as the seasoned warriors cheered. Orge held his hand Silencing them after a moment of Cheering. "As is tradition, the Warrior who defeated the Leader is given first pick of all Loot. Also by right of Conquest he has obtained the Goblin Female known as Eevo as his personal slave. Step forward Naruto son Of Kushina/

Naruto stepped forward. "it is an honor to stand before Orge with Victory on our backs. As I present the sword Of Keld to you," said Naruto unsheathing the large blade and handing it to Orge. "My prize aside from the shared gold that will be divided is a Sword that we found,"

Kushina walked forward with a 27 inch katana with a blue sheath. Katana's were uncommon weapons in the Barbaric lands and those who wielded them were powerful warriors who were able to kill 10 men in one swing of their Blade. It was said that the Strongest Katana user in the Barbaric lands was able to kill 100 men in one attack.

Naruto took the katana and unsheathed it. The blade was a pure black and sharper then anything else. Sheathing the sword Naruto walked away from Orge and back to the others.

"Now that Warrior Naruto has claimed his Prize, Enjoy your first evening of pleasure Young warriors!" yelled Orge spitting blood!

While most were content to start a rather large Orgy with several women and prisoners Naruto and Artemis grabbed the bound Eevo and led her away to a private tent that they had set up for the evening. Naruto throw Eevo onto the bed and looked at her. She was already breathing hard as she tried to fight the feeling of her lower parts becoming wet at the thought that she was about to be taken by a first timer. Naruto and Artemis removed their clothes and instantly began to have their fun.

Hours of sex, the feel of two women... It was an amazing night for Naruto and Artemis. At the same time Eevo became quite aware of her new lot in life. By these time dawn rolled around both young women were filled with Naruto's seed.

Naruto lay on the bed as Artemis and Eevo lay on his chest he smirked feeling like the King of the world.

Little did Naruto or the warriors know that the Blooding set into motion a destiny of battle, death, and conquest.

000000000000000000000

And Cut. I had a lemon planned, but because of time constants and Thanks to my Wife going to school now I have to upload where I can. It takes a lot of time to write this chapters. Don't worry I'll updating **Son of the Witch: II** this weekend. It's a bit of a bitch with everything going on around here.


End file.
